Através do olhar do Sharingan
by lilika1
Summary: A arte da guerra no mundo Shinobi pelos olhos de Sarada Uchiha. Agora mais velha, ela conta uma história de seu passado , das pessoas que marcaram a sua caminhada e de como isto moldou sua decisões de vida.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" A invencibilidade reside na defesa; a possibilidade de vitória no ataque"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Jou morreu... E isto era um fato./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Talvez você queira já sair sem ler o resto desta história, pelo simples fato de que você já sabe o final que ela teve. Ou já tem uma grande revelação do final, e tudo bem. Pode ir se quiser./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Mas se for, fique sabendo, que talvez saber quem Jou foi, seja muito melhor do que saber que ela continua viva. Pois ela viveu e muito bem. Aproveitou cada segundo a sua maneira e deixou a sua marca neste mundo ninja caótico./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Ela era a irmã mais velha de um amigo e uma importante personagem desta história./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Eu acho que ela merece ter uma parte de sua história contada, já que poucos se interessam por ela, mas os poucos que a conheceram, sabem do que estou falando.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Meu nome é Sarada Uchiha, sou filha de Sasuke Uchiha e Sakura Uchiha e tenho como principal desejo me tornar Hokage um dia. Mas para trilhar este caminho e decidir que tipo de Hokage eu quero ser, ainda vai levar um tempo... Entretanto, eu acredito na minha jornada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Jou era minha amiga. Ou se tornou com o passar dos tempos, talvez minha verdadeira mestra./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Isto por que ela resgatava algo que era muito necessário para se viver, mas que a minha geração havia se esquecido por um tempo, mas voltava a encontrar, que eram as relações humanas e o autoconhecimento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Se conhecer um adversário e conhecer a si mesmo traz a vitória, mesmo que você não conheça o seu inimigo, mas se conhecer a si mesmo, ainda assim poderá sair vitorioso. E desde os três anos, tanto ela quanto a mãe dela consideravam isto muito importante para a sua própria sobrevivência. Isto por que, enquanto vivíamos cercados com a tecnologia em ascensão por parte de Konoha, vislumbrados e seguros. Mesmo diante das ameaças que pareciam ser constantes, protegidos pelos ninjas incríveis como o Nanadaime ou o meu pai, Jou e a mãe viviam bem longe, em um lugar hostil, onde a sobrevivência e as regras faziam com que aquele dia poderia ser o último. Eu nunca entendi a relação da mãe da Jou com o Nanadaime, ou sobre o passado que eles tiveram. Mas podia afirmar que isto afetava a percepção de Jou sobre laços e família./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Durante muito tempo, ela tinha uma visão sobre isto que causava um certo furor para as pessoas que eram criadas como tendo que proteger constantemente o seu lar. Eu ainda me lembro do dia em que ela disse o quanto odiava Konoha, com seus prédios altos e vidas fabricadas. Os laços eram algo quase estipulado e você somente sentia que precisava ser legal com alguém, por que juntos uma aldeia pode se defender melhor do que se estiverem dispersos. O meu pai disse algo semelhante também, e vindo dele, alguém que está sempre viajando e vendo o mundo á fora, isto foi realmente significativo para mim./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Era a realidade uma questão de conflitos, mas Jou somente entrou nesta história, quando os conflitos de Konoha e dos países ninjas, foram atrás dela e de sua mãe. O Nanadaime nunca quis incomodá-las com estas coisas e pelo que entendi, ele mantinha pouco contato com elas, por escolha de ambas as partes.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Era uma noite comum, cheia de estrelas na parte norte do mundo. Com as suas próprias cidades, leis e contextos sociais. Jou estava de olho na montanha após montar acampamento na parte da floresta que correspondia a pequena vila onde morava. Observava com um brilho no olhar a aurora boreal e suas cores multicoloridas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Acompanhar este fenômeno era algo realmente inspirador. Era a certeza de que olhar para o céu e se sentir pequeno diante de tantas maravilhas e que era muito bom ver tudo aquilo. Ela deveria ter montado acampamento á duas horas atrás para voltar para a casa, mas não o fez. Estava pensando em dormir ali mesmo e somente voltar para a casa da mãe no dia seguinte./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Foi quando se deparou com uma figura encapuzada vindo em sua direção, caminhando em meio a neve branca. Jou apertou as vistas tentando ver quem poderia ser. Institivamente, ela levou uma mão para tocar a perna, onde sempre deixava uma faca para emergência. Não sabia se era inimigo ou amigo e somente poderia constatar após a aproximação do mesmo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Ela era uma verdadeira e hábil ninja, e sua mãe, quem era responsável por toda a sua criação e treinamento, poderia ser considerada uma das maiores mestres que já existiu. O treinamento de Jou começou aos três anos e ia até os dias de hoje, em seus dezessete anos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Assim que o homem se aproximou, Jou baixou um pouco a sua guarda, ao constatar que ela conhecia aquele rosto. Ou o que era possível ver dele, já que a máscara escura cobria seus lábios e nariz. Fazia anos que ela não via Kakashi, ou qualquer outra pessoa de Konoha e ficou realmente surpresa de ver ele ali:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"- Você cresceu, Jou./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Kakashi, ou o Rokudaime, possuía uma expressão tranquila, com as mãos no bolso e postura despreocupada, esta era uma grande marca dele. Jou se levantou, descendo a pequena colina, deixando de lado qualquer sentimento de antes, ao ver a aurora boreal:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"- Eu acho que você virou na esquina errada de... Seja lá onde estava indo. Por que, Konoha fica bem longe daqui./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"- Eu sei. Falei com a sua mãe agora á pouco. Ela disse que estaria aqui./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"- E você veio até aqui?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"- Bom, sim. Foi a pedido do seu pai. Eu estava viajando pelo país do ferro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Jou ficou ainda mais surpresa. Fazia quantos anos que ela não via o pai? Oito, talvez? Ela não sabia dizer:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"- O meu pai?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"- Isto. – Kakashi tirou um pergaminho do bolso interno desceu colete por baixo do capuz. Fazia sentido ele usar aquela roupa agora, pois o frio no norte era intenso – Ele precisa que você venha comigo até Konoha. Tem uma coisa, que talvez só você possa saber responder o que é./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Talvez, para muitos filhos, a falta da presença do pai e estar diante de uma situação como esta pudesse ser motivo para ficar irritado. Talvez recusar o pedido. Mas Jou sabia que talvez, se não se agarrasse naquela oportunidade, talvez não tivesse outra de vê-lo. Eram muitos "talvez":/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"- Sei que você e o seu pai não são próximos e sei o motivo de sua mãe e ele te manterem aqui. – Kakashi começou a falar – Mas também sei, que se ele chegou a este ponto, é por que conta com você./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"- Eu não sei o que pensar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"- Tudo bem. Tem esta noite para pensar sobre o assunto e enquanto isto, vou falar com ele que encontrei vocês./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"- Certo... É, pode passar a noite lá em casa se quiser, Rokudaime./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Ela passou por Kakashi, ainda com o pergaminho em mãos, apenas se virando para fazer o convite. Jou pensava se ainda existiam pessoas que usavam aquelas coisas e pelo jeito o seu pai era um deles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"- Na verdade... – Kakashi sorriu, em resposta – A sua mãe já me disse isto. Eu vou ficar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"- Ótimo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Ela juntou o seu acampamento, recusando a ajuda de Kakashi para fazer isto. Já estava acostumada a fazer as coisas sozinha, comprovando ainda mais a sua autossuficiência. Kakashi pareceu satisfeito com a jovem que encontrou. Ainda assim, era difícil de saber o que se passava na cabeça dela. Ou o que iria encontrar. Será que dessa vez ela encontraria os irmãos? Será que seria rápido, ou levaria mais tempo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Os dois seguiram a trilha branca, das geleiras até ao bairro simples da pequena vila. As ruas eram feitas de tijolos de maneira artesanal, para que as poucas pessoas que saíam pelas ruas não escorregassem. As casas tinham aquecedor, ou lareira e também era feitas de barro, reforçada com palhas, que permitiam que o frio não entrasse. Foi na última casa, na primeira rua, um pouco afastadas das outras que Lore esperava o retorno de Kakashi com a sua filha, enquanto desfazia as sacolas com comida pronta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Jou dizia que nem ela e nem a mãe sabiam cozinhar e viviam de comidas prontas, que elas compravam. Era um mistério onde elas arrumavam o dinheiro, mas gostavam de manter ao menos este padrão. Lore estava aflita, talvez pela situação que Kakashi lhe contara. Ou pelo pedido repentino de Naruto. Em meio aos seus pensamentos, ela ouviu a porta da casa se abrindo:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"- Mãe, eu cheguei. Não trouxe nada dessa vez, só a minha companhia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Elas também tinha o seu próprio jeito de conversarem:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"- Estou na cozinha!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Jou avisou a Kakashi que não precisava retirar os sapatos, como era costume em nossa cultura. Mas que talvez devesse se sentar perto da fogueira depois de falarem com Lore e ele a seguiu até a cozinha da pequena casa:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"- Olha, então você a encontrou, Rokudaime. Pensei que se perderia por aqui. Mas acho que subestimei um ninja do seu calibre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"- Eu me sentiria muito mal se isto acontecesse, Lore./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Lore era uma mulher bonita. Muito bonita. A pele escura era o verdadeiro complemento de seus cabelos e olhos escuros como o ébano. Tinha um brilho intenso no olhar, que parecia que podia ver através das pessoas. Jou uma vez me contou, que quando ela nasceu, a mãe tinha dezesseis anos. Após o fim da guerra, ela decidiu se aventurar para conhecer o grande herói que havia salvado o mundo e o conheceu. Até demais... Acontece que os pais de Lore, não ficaram felizes com isto e como as leis dos países ao norte eram mais rigorosas, Lore foi deixada sozinha e grávida pelos pais e precisou voltar a Konoha./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Foi lá que o relacionamento dela com o Nanadaime durou mais algum tempo, até que um pouco antes de ter Jou, ela desapareceu. Durante este tempo, o Nanadaime tentava encontrar a mãe de sua filha, apenas para descobrir que ela havia nascido no norte, como Lore queria. Esta foi uma das poucas vezes em que os três se viram, desde então./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Eu queria saber como havia sido este momento. Jou dizia que quando viajava, este era o seu lugar de paz. Era ali que tinha certeza do amor que seu pai tinha por ela. Quando a pegou nos braços pela primeira vez.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"- E então? – Lore se voltou para Kakashi e a filha - Já contou á ela?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"- Ele já me contou, mãe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"- E o que decidiu?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"- Deixei que ela pensasse até amanhã de manhã./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"- Eu acho que vou para o meu quarto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"- Não vai comer?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"- Depois eu como./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Ela se retirou do recinto e os outros dois entenderam a situação e não comentaram nada. Assim que a porta se fechou a morena se virou para o Rokudaime:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"- E como está o Naruto?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"- Trabalhando muito./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"- Bem típico dele./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"- Sabe... Eu fiquei surpreso de vocês não terem um sistema para caso algum invasor apareça./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Mas Lore sorriu, confiante:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"- Rokudaime, se alguém fizer a loucura de pensar em atacar esta casa, eu tenho pena da pobre alma que cruzar o caminho da Jou. Não precisamos de aviso prévio. Estamos sempre em guarda./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Houve um silencio momentâneo, até que Kakashi continuou:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"- Ela parece ser uma garota e tanto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Mas então o sorriso de Lore se encolheu um pouco e ela abaixou a cabeça:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"- E é. Eu não sei o que faria sem ela./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Mesmo que na época ele não soubesse, era difícil para Lore admitir que realmente não sabia o que fazer sem sua filha e que talvez logo descobrisse. Ainda assim, o Rokudaime era um ninja que era habilidoso em ler nas entrelinhas e mesmo sem saber o motivo, se compadeceu de como a mulher se portou ali. As duas viveram juntas por toda a vida. Logo o sorriso da mulher voltou em seus lábios e ela convidou Kakashi para jantar:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"- Bom, eu tenho duas opções para você: Você pode jantar conosco e, só comemos comida comprada aqui./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"- Se quiser, eu posso cozinhar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"- Eu não ia achar a melhor coisa do mundo deixar o Rokudaime de Konoha usar a minha cozinha./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Mas Kakashi deu um sorriso, confiante e se levantou:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"- Acredite. Não vai se arrepender./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Em seu quarto, Jou olhava pela janela, sentada em sua cama, pensando no que fazer á respeito do pergaminho que acabara de ler.../p 


End file.
